My Life
by zekesbabe
Summary: Kurama has had his share of demon life. Now he's eradicated any memory of it. So what happens when he's on a leisurely family drive and the family pass through a portal. I smell trouble!Useless title I know!


**My Life**

"Koenma?"

"This is a very unusual request Kurama."

"I know. I feel that it is best for me and my family."

"No knowledge at all?"

"None."

"Well…all right…but if any demons attack you it's most likely you will be killed."

"I understand."

"What about your manipulations?"

"I wish to keep a slight plant manipulation power…but not the amount I have always known."

"It shall be done. Just sign here…here…there…initial there…right. You understand that your Youko counterpart will be suppressed?"

"Yes."

"Very well…as soon as you reach your house you will have no recollection of demon world nor your previous life."

"Understood."

"It was good working with you Kurama. Thank you for everything you've done…I just dread to think how the rest of the team will cope with this arrangement. You always were the sane one."

"Thank you. And I will be moving countries along with my mother and fiancée. Just…make sure Hiei has somewhere to go on cold and wet nights."

**ZEKESBABE INSERTS DIVIDER HERE!**

With the soft click of the door Koenma stared down at the document in his hand. Such an unusual request from such an unusual person. He turned and watched a small phial on the end of his desk. Before his eyes it filled up with a red liquid. As it reached its peak he capped a lid over the top. Sighing he picked the newly filled phial up and swirled the contents gently.

A knock on the door brought him out of his dream like state. "Hey pacifier-breath what'd you call us up here for?" Yusuke's loud arrogant mouth yelled as he crashed through the door, Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara behind him. "Is it another assignment? I've been longing to kick someone's ass! Where's Kurama? Haven't you sent for him yet?"

Koenma sighed heavily. "Yusuke I am your boss. Treat me with a little respect at least!" Yusuke merely shrugged. "It's not another assignment." He paused, working out how he could say this without causing a riot.

"Well then why are we here?" Kuwabara asked stretching tiredly. "Botan came and got us saying there was something really urgent you wanted us for."

The godling rested his face in his hands. "Well you see boys. It's Kurama…he'sdecidedthathedoesn'twanttobeamemberoftheReikiTanteianymorebecausehewantstostartanewlifewithhisfiancée." Koenma took a deep breath to regain air. "And you can't talk to him or see him because his memories have been erased."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." He finally got out. In a flash he was out of the door and out of Koenma's offices, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara staring after him in bewilderment.

They both tried to recall what Koenma had said. "Kurama has decided he wants to live like his fiancée? So is he trying to be a girl?" Yusuke asked, to this Koenma's head completely dropped onto the desk.

"No you idiot! He's left his demon heritage behind to live a normal human life with his fiancée." He yelled before adding in a quieter tone, "Who just so happens to be pregnant with his baby."

**ZEKESBABE INSERTS DIVIDER HERE!**

Hiei flitted to Kurama's house just as the red head closed the door of the moving van and helped his mother and an obviously pregnant woman into the back of a black people carrier. His eyes narrowed as he watched the car driving into the distance. Hopping onto the red heads old bedroom window he peered into the room to find it was truly empty.

Pushing the window slightly he was surprised to find it locked. Kurama had always left it open for him. He growled and flittered back to the Makai. Fine. If Kurama wanted to forget him…then he'd have to forget Kurama first! He caught a blood red tear gem as it rolled down his cheek before flinging it away in disgust.

**ZEKESBABE INSERTS DIVIDER HERE!**

**Ok I know it's not very far in, really short for a YYH fiction (has anyone else noticed that YYH fics are super long in chapters?) and it's probably absolutely terrible but still…the rest will be a lot better…**

**I literally dreamt this up last night so it's a case of "Try to remember what I dreamt!" **

**I hope that even if you don't like it you'll review because I'm at a low at the moment and I need some lifting. Even if you only want to flame, at least it proves you read it…so please read and review/flame?**

**Luv**

**Zekesbabe**

**xxx**


End file.
